1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for transferring a cartridge. In particular, the invention relates to a device for transferring a cartridge for data storage tapes.
2. Related Art
Numerous application cases require transferring a cartridge, in particular a cartridge for data storage tapes from one receiver into another receiver. Such application cases are, for example, the exchange of a cartridge between a cartridge magazine and a tape cartridge drive. The known devices, on the one hand, are expensive and, on the other hand, are constructionally integrated into the particular receiver. Thus, the device is not universally applicable and cannot be adapted simply to different cases of use.